


Porch chats

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian and Mickey have a conversation on their porch. Ian inquires about Terry and his boyfriend talks about his mom for the first time.





	Porch chats

Ian and Mickey were sat crossed legged on their apartment's shitty little porch, smoking together. The usually spent their designated shared smoke break in comfortable silence but Ian had a topic request today. 

Curiously, he asked the brunette, 'Terry always been a piece of shit?' Mickey snorted 'comes naturally to the douchebag.' He hesitated and Ian shrugged it off, thinking the conversation would end. It wasn't like either particularly loved yapping about the asshole.

Mickey revealed experimentally 'used to be better. When mom...' Ian hummed as he wasn't expecting that. Generally it was an unspoken rule not to mention her which Ian had always respected.

It seemed like his boyfriend had more to say but was unsure so Ian inquired 'yeah?' Mickey frowned and spoke slowly 'in a fucked up way claimed he actually loved her. I told her she didn't need to fucking lay there and take it but she told me to fucking leave it, it's what you do for the person you love.'

Mickey looked up into Ian's eyes and he got it. A Milkovich would do anything when they were in love. He had seen it with Mickey countlessly and Mandy too. 

Ian shared 'can't imagine someone loving Terry.' When he thought of that name his mind ran to broken looks on his boyfriend's face, screaming, blood and Mandy's tearstained dirty secret. 

Mickey laughed darkly 'I know, man. Let him bash her up and stick in whenever the jackass wanted. Wasn't like she couldn't do shit. Like Mandy. Could fucking fight, strong bitch. Just didn't.'

Ian thought this was the most Mickey had ever spoken about his mom to him. He suspected to anyone, for that matter.

Mickey questioned out loud 'who the fuck would ever hit a woman? You never do that bullshit.' Ian nodded as he knew Mickey wasn't talking to him, just projecting his anger. Both knew neither would ever.

Ian tried to ground him with 'yeah, Mick. I know.' It was successful as Mickey calmed down and smiled softly 'the fuck do you get me to talk about fucking feelings for?'

Ian admitted 'I like listening to you.' He watched his lover roll his eyes affectionally and before he lifted his cigarette to reach his mouth, Ian moved forward and connected their lips.

Mickey muttered into his mouth 'thanks' so quietly that Ian couldn't decide if he imagined the vibrations or not. Judging by the lack of eye contact he received when he pulled away as Mickey kept his gaze planted firmly on his shoes, Ian figured he did hear him right. 

Instead of verbal acknowledgment, both spoke better in actions so Ian leaned in again and kissed his cheek, lingering for a beat.

Ian whispered 'I love you.' Mickey's eyes were soft 'I love you too. C'mere.' He gently caresses his nape to have a real kiss. Both boys sighed into it, tongues dancing eagerly.

Mickey broke away, and spoke determinedly 'gonna get in my now or what?' Ian chuckled and hoisted himself up, grabbing Mickey's hand and pulled him inside.


End file.
